El Lenguaje del Amor
by evi.lxh
Summary: Eli solo pretendía terminar su reporte, pero el destino le preparó algo diferente, muy diferente. Basado en "Love Languages"
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia basada en un vídeo de youtube, espero que les guste**_

* * *

Eli fue a un parque cercano a su casa. Era un día soleado y muy agradable, no hacía demasiado calor, corría un viento fresco y según su punto de vista las nubes se veían muy lindas y esponjosas. Caminó por el parque buscando un lugar para poder sentarse a escribir, aunque todos los bancos que veía estaban ocupados con personas disfrutando del día al igual que ella. Estaba por rendirse y simplemente sentarse en el pasto cuando vio una banca ocupada por solo una chica. Se acercó tímidamente y vio que la joven estaba concentrada haciendo algo que parecía un cuaderno, escribiendo. Estaba realmente concentrada en lo que hacía. Supuso que no importaba sentarse junto a ella, ambas estarían muy ocupadas haciendo algo como para molestar a la otra, o eso creía.

Camino el último par de metros hasta el puesto vacío y se sentó junto a la joven. La concentración que tenía era increíble, ya que no pareció notar en lo más mínimo la presencia de Eli. Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo la rubia miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven sentada a su lado. Tenía el cabello largo, sedoso y de un particular color morado; sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda realmente hermoso y único, de alguna forma eran realmente brillantes; tenía un muy lindo perfil, no se veía mayor que la rubia; sus manos se movían contra el papel a veces de manera calmada y otras rápidas. Eli se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que la había estado mirando de manera un poco más directa, aun así la joven no parecía notarla. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió dejar de mirar a la bella chica junto a ella y comenzar a escribir, necesitaba terminar un reporte. Abrió su libreta y miró lo que había avanzado hasta el momento, arrancó la hoja ya que no le gustó como iba. Miró al cielo, luego volvió la vista a la joven a su lado y sonrió, se sentía inspirada de la nada, asintió para sí. La peli morada giro levemente la cabeza y miró por un breve instante a Eli, esta se sonrojo al ser atrapada mirándola. Optó por pensar rápido y decir algo, lo que sea para no parecer algún tipo de psicópata.

-Agradable clima ¿no crees? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero sincera

La joven no respondió y tampoco la miró, Eli se sintió ofendida, pero luego notó que la joven llevaba puestos audífonos, era seguro que no la había escuchado por eso. Soltó un suspiro y miró su libreta una vez más, se disponía a escribir las nuevas ideas que llegaron a su cabeza, pero si dio cuenta de algo, no había tomado un lápiz antes de salir de su casa. Se sintió realmente tonta, no sabía que haría.

 _Supongo que podría volver a casa a buscar uno… pero… no me quiero ir._

Otro suspiro más. Miró alrededor y vio que la joven llevaba varias cosas con ella, entre todas esas cosas habían más lápices con ella.

-¿Puedo ocupar un lápiz por favor? –preguntó un poco nerviosa por hablarle a la joven que la había descubierto mirándola

La joven levantó la vista de su cuaderno y la miró un momento sin entender bien que pasaba.

-¿Tu lápiz, me lo puedes prestar un momento? –pregunto otra vez apuntando al unos lápices que estaban sobre el bolso de la joven

Ella sonrió, tomó uno y se lo pasó, antes de volverse a su cuaderno le dio una gran sonrisa mostrando lindos dientes blancos. Eli podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo un instante, esa sonrisa simplemente la desarmó. Sacudió su cabeza y se puso a escribir. Nerviosamente escribió, la usual letra ordenada y limpia de la rubia se volvió unas líneas extrañas y torpes, pero no le importó, solo quería escribir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, sentía que sería una buen reporte. Miró de reojo a la joven que movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que debía estar escuchando. Sonrió para sí y siguió escribiendo. Algo le decía que debía acercarse a esa mujer, de esas cosas que uno no sabe explicar, que solo siente, de todas formas no lo haría por ahora, tal vez mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la misma hora fue al parque, con la esperanza de volver a ver a la peli morada. Sus dedos golpeaban la tapa de su libreta y su mirada recorría ansiosa el parque. Para su mala suerte no la vio, pero el lugar donde habían estado ayer estaba vacío, así que fue allí y se sentó. Esta vez de su libreta, trajo lápiz y unos pequeños papelitos de color amarillo. Miró varias veces a su alrededor ansiosa por volver a ver a la peli morada. Pasó cerca de 30 minutos y ya se había rendido por lo que se dedicó a escribir, pero en ese momento apareció la joven. Eli levantó la cabeza, se miraron un momento e intercambiaron una sonrisa. La joven se sentó a la orilla de la banca y dejó sus cosas a un lado, igual que ayer. Vio como se volvía a concentrar en el cuaderno, al parecer unos extraños símbolos y cosas escritas al lado de estos. Eli sin darse cuenta volvió a sonreír, al notarlo se mordió el labio para no parecer idiota sonriendo sola, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba feliz de volver a ver a esta misteriosa joven, miró a su alrededor y notó que esta vez no habían tantas personas como el día anterior, así que nadie la vio haciendo el ridículo.

Después de tomar un poco de valor y respirar profundamente, Eli, confiada, se acercó un poco a la joven.

-¿Que escuchas? –le preguntó curiosa, se inclino para quedar dentro de la vista de la joven

La peli morada la miró, sonrió y apunto con su mano a los audífonos puestos en sus oídos, luego volvió a su dibujo. Eli movió su boca algo desmotivada, pero no quería rendirse pronto, no era su estilo. Así que optó por el plan B.

Tomó los papelitos y se puso a escribir con la mejor letra posible, para causar una buena impresión.

"¿Qué estas escuchando?" separó el papelito de los demás y lo pegó al lado de ella repasando la parte superior con su dedo para que se adhiriera bien a la madera. El resto de los papelitos los dejó al lado para que ella respondiera.

Vio como la joven miró con curiosidad y sonrió divertida. Tomó los papelitos y escribió, luego hizo lo mismo que ella misma había hecho antes y lo pegó al lado de Eli.

"Una canción especial"

Eli miró sorprendida a la peli morada quien le dio una juguetona sonrisa y volvió a su dibujo. La rubia sonrió también y tomó los papeles para responder.

"¿Puedo escucharla?"

Repitió lo mismos pasos de antes. Al igual que lo hizo la peli morada.

"No, me da vergüenza"

Apareció un lindo sonrojo en la cara de la joven, pero también algo más, no estaba del toda segura, pero algo cambio en su sonrisa. De todas formas Eli lo encontró adorable.

Así siguieron cambiando mensajes durante una hora, no esperaba divertirse tanto haciendo algo tan extraño para ella como esto. Ya que la rubia era realmente mala lidiando con otras personas, era retraída y fría, sin embargo algo en esa joven le daban ganas de seguir escribiéndole, comunicarse con ella, incluso si para eso debía salir de su zona de confort.

Así que cuando notó que se hacía tarde decidió hacer jugársela, le dio la mejor encantadora sonrisa que pudo a la otra chica y sus ojos se enfocaron directo en los de ella.

"Me gustaría volver a 'escribirme' contigo, ¿puedo tener tu numero?"

"No, no tengo uno" escribió, pero no miró a Eli esta vez.

"¿De verdad? Parece una mala mentira" Se sintió frustrada, ya que para ella siempre le había sido algo fácil poder seducir a alguien si se lo proponía.

"Haha no lo es, pero si lo quieres, estaré aquí mañana"

"Suena bien, te veré mañana entonces"

Después de eso la peli morada se levantó, pegó el último papel y se fue, no sin antes sonreírle lindamente a la rubia. Eli por su parte se sentía demasiado feliz. Miró el papel pegado.

"Mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi"

Por primera vez sintió que no importaba lo que hiciera, esa joven estaría un paso delante. Le agradaba. Soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

Eli estaba sentada leyendo esta vez, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que los días anteriores. Pasó a otra hoja cuando vio una mano que pegaba un papel sobre su libro

"Es bueno volver a verte"

Eli levanto la vista y se encontró con esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que la hacían estremecer de una agradable manera.

"Llegas tarde"

La joven infló sus mejillas tiernamente y luego ambas sonrieron con amplitud.

"Mi nombre es Ayase Eli"

"Es lindo"

"No tanto como tú"

Pegó ese papelito, cuando Nozomi lo leyó abrió con sorpresa sus ojos antes de posarlos sobres los ojos azules de Eli, mostrando cierto brillo juguetón, pero a la vez serio.

"Que halagadora ¿coqueteas así con cada chica que conoces en los parques?" Eli notó que debía verse como si solo intentara jugar con Nozomi, algo completamente lejos de la verdad. Con cada papelito de respuesta sentía la necesidad de saber más de alabarla más, de estar más con ella. No estaba jugando, esto completamente en serio.

"Claro que no, nunca había hecho algo como esto antes. Lo juro"

"Haré el intento de creerte" pensó que estaba la peli morada se había molestado, pero no era así, de hecho tenía una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio, pero su corazón se lo hizo difícil, golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"17"

"Woo yo también"

"¿Creías que era mayor que tú?" La miró con fingida molestia

"Nooo" se alarmó un poco hasta que notó que solo era una broma, así que decidió seguir el juego y hacer otra broma "Tal vez solo unos 10 años, mayor, no gran cosa"

Como respuesta obtuve un leve golpe en su brazo y una gran y hermosa sonrisa por parte de su acompañante.

Siguieron intercambiando notas y un par de veces fue Nozomi quien hizo alguna broma, como en vez de pegar el papel en la tapa del libro de Eli lo pegó en la frente de esta. Aprendió que la joven quiere ser psicóloga y le gustaba la astrología, por esa razón cuando la conoció los signos del zodiaco. La joven tenía un espíritu libre y juguetón realmente le agradaba. Eli también notó que Nozomi, los dos días, llevaba puesto sus audífonos, se preguntó si esa canción era tan buena o algo así, de todas formas le gustaba comunicarse más de esta forma, no estaban esos silencios incomodos, todo era muy fluido y agradable, escuchar los pájaros alrededor, el viento haciendo mover las hojas de los arboles, sentía que estaba en una especie de paraíso personal. La peli morada notó que miraba sus audífonos, se mordió el labio y escribió.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar mi canción?"

Ella miró a Eli con anhelo en sus ojos, pero también estaba realmente nerviosa, algo nuevo en la peli morada, ya que siempre parecía adelantarse y dar vueltas las bromas de la rubia.

"Me encantaría" Eli le intentó la más reconfortante sonrisa que tenia.

Nozomi se quitó sus audífonos y se los pasó a Eli, esta se los puso y espero…

Nada, era extraño no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

-Esto es raro, no escucho… -Eli miró a Nozomi sin entender hasta que vio su cara sonrojada y nerviosa. Levantó su mano e hizo señales con ellas. No le tomó mucho entender lo que significaba esas señas:

"Soy sorda"

La peli morada le temblaban sus labios, intentó detener el temblor mordiéndolo. Eli la miró sorprendida por un momento hasta que bajó la mirada, pero comprendía que si no hacia algo Nozomi seguramente lloraría y eso es algo que no quería bajo ningún motivo, a menos que fuese de felicidad. Tomó los papeles y escribió.

"Aún eres hermosa. Aún así me gusta y mucho"

La peli morada apretó con fuerza sus manos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Eli se acercó más y tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió, pareció calmarla. Luego dirigió una de sus manos hasta la suave cara de la joven y secó sus lágrimas. Lentamente depositó un leve beso sobre la frente de la peli morada y al apartarse su cara completamente roja, hizo que a Nozomi se riera. Eli miró atónita y feliz esa reacción, pese que de su garganta no salió mayor sonido, aun así en ese mismo instante, ella decidió que haría que se riera lo más seguido posible, incluso si eso le cuesta el avergonzarse frente a ella.

* * *

 _ **Como puse al comienzo, esta historia está basada en un video en youtube llamado Love Languages. Sí lo quiere ver les recomiendo el original, hay un REMAKE, pero personalmente me gusta más el original, no es que el otro sea malo, para nada, solo... no sé.**_

 _ **Lo ví hace muucho tiempo y encontré muy lindo. Hace poco me acordé y decidí escribir basado en él. Originalmente sería una historia KotoUmi, pero... el papel le quedaba mejor a Eli y Nozomi así que lo terminé cambiando jaja. La razón por la que quería que fuese KotoUmi es porque casi todas las historias bien lindas son de NicoMaki y NozoEli, pero bueno jajaja para otra.**_

 _ **Por alguna razón, corazonada supongo, no quise juntarla con el fic de NozoEli one-shots. Supongo que hay algo diferente, ni idea que es, pero quería que fuese así. Cosas raras que me dan.**_

 _ **No estoy segura si hacer segunda parte, pero me gustaría su opinión. Eso sería todo GRACIAS POR EL APOYOOOO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Llegó la segunda parte. Espero que la disfruten**_

* * *

Iba atrasada, por culpa del consejo estudiantil y sus papeleos llegaría tarde, solo rezaba para que al llegar encontrara a la personas que quería. Dobló una esquina y pudo ver la reja de la escuela a la que asistía su novia. Llegó, miró a su alrededor, pero estaba desierto, dejó escapar una boconada de aire.

-Al fin llegas –escuchó la voz de alguien, levantó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos mirándola algo molesta- Nozomi está por allá –apunto a un árbol, debajo de este estaba la peli morada leyendo

-Gracias Nico –agradeció la rubia

-Sí, lo que sea me debo ir –La pelinegra pasó por su lado- ah y mamá no quiere que llegue muy tarde

-Prometo que no será de noche –le sonrió la rubia, Nico se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino

Eli caminó rápido hasta donde estaba la peli morada, esta no se dio cuenta de su presencia, una vez más, demasiado interesada en el libro como para notar el resto del mundo. Con cuidado se puso detrás de Nozomi y la abrazó rápidamente, cuando la joven intentó mirar hacia atrás, Eli le robó un beso en los labios, provocando un gran rubor en las mejillas de su novia.

"Hola" saludó Eli con una gran sonrisa, solo movió sus labios, Nozomi era muy buena leyéndolos, y ella aún era algo torpe con sus manos como para hablar en lenguaje de señas.

"Hola" respondió aún sonrojada "Llegas tarde, otra vez"

"Lo siento" la tomó de las manos "el consejo estudiantil me tiene atareada"

"Lo sé" Nozomi se levantó un poco y beso la mejilla de la rubia "No me he quejado"

"¿Vamos?" se separó un poco, Nozomi se levantó, en ningún momento soltaron sus manos

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el día en que había conocido a Nozomi y solo tres desde que oficialmente se volvieron pareja. La madre y padre de Nozomi al igual que su hermana, Nico, la habían aceptado rápidamente, lo cual le extrañó un poco a la rubia, cuando le confesó su duda a su novia esta le contesto entre risas que su madre no lo había aceptado tan rápidamente como creía, solo que no quería privar a su hija de la felicidad, sabía que desde que la había conocido se había vuelto una joven mucho más feliz y animada. Su padre solo le sonrió y le dijo que ya lo sabía o más bien lo pre-sentía y era feliz mientras sus hijas lo fuesen. En cuanto a su hermana, más bien hermanastra, eran demasiado unidas como para no aceptar casi cualquier cosa entre ambas.

Solo faltaba un mes para la graduación de ambas, entre más cercana estaba la fecha, más extraño se comportaba Nozomi. Eli le preguntó varias veces si estaba todo bien, pero siempre recibía una sonrisa y un "No te preocupes Elicchi"; hablado, ya que aprendió que antes Nozomi usaba audífonos, pero estos eran más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa, casi no podía escuchar incluso con ellos. Pero aún así le sirvieron para aprender a hablar y leer mejor los labios. Hace años que los había dejado de usar por completo, no le gustaban. Eli nunca lo cuestionó, solo lo aceptó. Aún recuerda la primera vez que le habló y fue un "Gracias Elicchi" que la hizo llorar, fue en su primer aniversario de un mes, Eli la había llevado a un mirador apartado de la ciudad, para ver las estrellas, Nozomi había estado muy feliz y emocionada. Antes de eso habían ido a comer yakiniku, comida favorita de la peli morada, el postre fue un parfait de chocolate para ambas. Solo comieron uno, por comer mucha carne antes. Eli aprendió con Nico lenguaje de señas, no fue tan difícil, pero de alguna manera Nozomi la ponía nerviosa y terminaba haciendo señas incomprensibles, pero podía leerlos perfectamente, así que su novia le hacía señas para comunicarse y Eli movía sus labios para que los leyera.

* * *

Caminaban sin rumbo, eso solían hacer cuando se juntaban, no importaban a donde fuesen, solo se dejaban llevar por el momento. Rara vez repetían la misma ruta, a menos que una de ellas tuviese ganas de ir a algún lugar en especial. Caminaron hasta un templo no muy lejano, Nozomi le gustaba mucho ir, la calmaba de alguna forma y se sentía segura.

Eli apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de su novia para llamar su atención. Nozomi la miró.

"Nozomi" tragó saliva "este fin de semana… ¿tendrías una cita conmigo en mi casa?"

La peli morada se sorprendió ante la petición, el calor que Eli sentía en sus mejillas se traducían en un color rojo sobre su cara y orejas. La mayor soltó una risita.

"Seguro" le sonrió de una manera más picara "Elicchi me quiere en su casa… ¿por qué?"

"Para algo más privado" respondió totalmente roja, notó el doble sentido que tenía lo dicho y corrigió casi al instante y de manera torpe "!No-no-no de-de esa ma-manera!"

Nozomi soltó una carcajada y la rubia se relajó un poco. La peli morada se acercó y besó con suavidad los labios de Eli.

"Eres adorable"

"No tanto como tú"

* * *

Eli recogió en su casa a Nozomi y se fueron juntas al departamento de la rubia. Estarían solas todo el día por lo que podrían relajarse totalmente. Sus padres y hermana habían ido de viaje y pensaban volver en la mañana del día siguiente.

Ambas cocinaron juntas, más bien Nozomi era quien intentaba cocinar, Eli se distraía con lo hermosa que era su novia y terminaba abrazándola y besando su cuello. Se detuvo cuando Nozomi la golpeó con una sartén en la cabeza. Después de eso cocinaron en armonía. Al terminar de comer Eli lavó los trastes mientras su novia preparaba las cosas para pasar la tarde viendo películas. La mayoría de las películas que tenía Eli eran románticas y algo tristes, o de niños, por Arisa, aun que esta de hecho prefería las películas de terror, aunque le dieran mucho miedo.

La rubia lloraba viendo a los protagonistas separándose, uno de ellos moría en los brazos del otro, eso le partía el corazón. Por otro lado Nozomi intentaba no reírse de lo sentimental que podía ser su novia, y a la vez peleando contra los sentimientos de culpabilidad que la invadían.

Cuando terminaron la tercera película, ya era tarde y ambas estaban hambrientas, se prepararon algo para comer.

"No pensé que serías tan fácil de emocionar" se burló la peli morada

"Yo creo que tú solo eres muy insensible" se defendió

"Puede ser" soltó una risita

Eli la quedó mirando fijamente, se mordió el labio. Rodeó la mesa y la besó sin previo aviso, por lo que Nozomi no alcanzó a responder correctamente.

"Nozomi" su voz salió en un susurro, pero eso no importaba "Yo… te a—"

-No –cortó Nozomi, habló, sus ojos se bañaron de lagrimas- no… puedes, no lo hagas

La cara de Eli hablaba mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiesen podido salir de sus labios. La peli morada se levantó de la silla de golpe, aún llorando

-Perdóname Elicchi –tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del departamento

Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que había pasado, pero cuando salió de su departamento, Nozomi no estaba en estaba por ningún lugar. Sintió como su corazón se partía en muchos pedazos. Rabia, dolor, confusión, todo lo sintió de golpe.

Acostada en su cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, Eli se preguntaba que había pasado; _¿por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?_

 _Nozomi_

Se quedó dormida con ese remolino de emociones y pensamientos.

* * *

Pasó una semana, no había tenido noticias de Nozomi. No le contestaba sus mensajes ni llamadas, si la iba a buscar a la escuela nunca la pudo encontrar, fue a su casa pero nadie contestó. Cuando perdió toda esperanza de volver a hablar con Nozomi, recibió un mensaje por parte de Nico.

 **Debemos juntarnos y hablar, es importante.**

 **Fuera de la escuela después de clases.**

A penas terminaron sus clases, Eli corrió al lugar, no le importaba el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, que técnicamente no necesitaba hacer, pero debía ayudar a la nueva presidenta. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, llegó al lugar en tiempo record.

-Nico –llamó la joven que estaba de pie mirándola

-Hola –la miró detenidamente y notó lo cansada que se veía

-¿Qué está pasando? –inquirió de inmediato

-Nozomi… no me quiso decir lo que había pasado entre ustedes al comienzo, me tomó mucho tiempo y paciencia armar las piezas de sus respuestas –la miró triste- siento haberme tardado

-¿Qué está pasando con Nozomi? –se comenzaba asustar, recordó esa película que vieron juntas, donde la persona amada por el protagonista moría

-Cálmate –sonrió un poco- no pienses tan mal, por tu expresión, ¿crees que Nozomi morirá o algo así? Déjame decirte que es lejos de eso

-¿De verdad? –soltó aliviada, pero entonces…- ¿Entonces…?

-Nos iremos a Estados Unidos –soltó la información y dio de lleno en Eli, como un balde de agua congelada- La próxima semana, no participaremos en la graduación, pero debe ser ahora

-¿Por qué? –dijo con un hilo de voz, sus ojos se humedecieron

-Un tratamiento para Nozomi, tendrá ciertas cirugías allá y al final un trasplante, si todo sale bien entonces ella podrá oír –contesto, no pudo evitar notar el entusiasmo en la voz de la hermana de su novia. Sí, pese a todo, aún la consideraba su novia

-Eso… es genial –dijo feliz, estaba feliz por la peli morada- ¿pero, entonces por qué se alejó de mi?

-El tratamiento dura aproximadamente un año –respondió Nico, suspiró- ella de seguro… no quiere que la esperes, que te aferres a ella

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó con voz firme, decidida, con una nueva determinación. Nico la quedó mirando antes de responder

-De seguro sabes donde –Nico suspiró, le sonrió y se fue

Eli se puso a correr en el instante, si antes había corrido rápido entonces ahora pensaba que estaba rompiendo las reglas de lo posible para ella. Subió las escaleras que la llevaban al templo, fue directo al medio del lugar, miró para todos lados, y allí estaba mirando al cielo con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Nozomi! –gritó aunque sabía que no la escucharía, corrió a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza

-¿!Elicchi!? –su voz sonaba sorprendida, era normal, no esperaba verla. Eli se separó un poco y tomó la cara de la peli morada entre sus manos con fuerza, pero no tanta para lastimarla

"Te amo" dijo sin emitir sonido, miró directo a esos ojos esmeralda, sorprendidos, llenos de emociones "Teamo" repitió más rápido, como si fuese una sola palabra "Nozomi te amo" una vez más lo dijo, esta vez sus labios fueron cubiertos con sus propias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Elicchi –Nozomi se abrazó a la rubia con fuerza.

Lloraron hasta que sus ojos ya no daban más.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Eli

-Tenía miedo de que… me abandonaras y rompieras conmigo cuando lo hiciera, que pensarías que es una molestia, ya de por si lo soy –Se rió sin ganas, pero al recibir un apretón en la mejilla se cambió a un pequeño sonido de dolor

"No vuelvas a decir eso" –la mirada de Eli era completamente seria "Nozomi, sin importar qué, me quedaré contigo, siempre. Solo debes dejarme"

-Lo haré –Se abrazó a la rubia- Por favor perdóname

La separó un poco de ella. "No es necesario que me pidas perdón, solo quiero que me digas una cosa". La miró expectante, sus manos temblaban levemente, sentía como su corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

-Elicchi –Nozomi sonrió con calidez, la besó con suavidad en los labios. Levantó su mano e hizo las señas que tanto esperaba Eli

"Te amo"

* * *

 _ **Quiero agradecerles tanto apoyo, no esperaba que fuese tan bien recibida, GRACIAS.**_

 ** _Habrá tercer capitulo, para que estén tranquilos y no me intenten matar por no poner que pasara con nuestra pareja -w-_**

 ** _Nos leemos el el próximo capitulo, que sería el último._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**último capitulo, espero que les guste**_

* * *

Había llegado el día en que Nozomi se iría a Estados Unidos. Durante toda la semana que les quedaban junto a Eli lo pasó a su lado, los últimos dos se quedó a dormir en la casa de la rubia.

El último día sus padres y su hermana la pasaron a buscar a la casa de Eli, Nozomi había empacado todo antes de irse a quedar con su novia por lo que sus padres solo debieron preocuparse por tomar todo lo que dejó su hija ordenado en su habitación. Eli fue con ellos hasta el aeropuerto, el viaje estaba inundado en un incomodo silencio.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, verificaron sus pasajes y los padres de las peli morada se despidieron de Eli para luego abordar al avión, aún quedaba tiempo, pero ellos prefirieron dejar a las adolescentes solas. Nico por su parte solo se alejó a unas sillas y se concentró en su celular. Nozomi miraba sus manos, nerviosa, no quería despedirse.

"Recuerda intentar mandarme un mensaje cuando llegues" Eli movió sus labios lentamente, sabía que no era por falta de confianza en la capacidad de su novia al leerlos, solo quería prolongar lo más posible la comunicación entre ellas.

-Lo haré –Nozomi dijo casi en un susurro, aún sin atreverse a mirar a la rubia a los ojos, solo intentaba concentrarse en sus labios

"Nozomi" Eli tomó con su mano la barbilla de la peli morada e hizo que la mirara a los ojos "Estaré esperando, no lo olvides"

Nozomi podía ver la tristeza y a la vez el amor en los ojos de la rubia, sabía que con esa frase no se refería al mensaje.

-¿y si te enamoras de alguien más? –la peli morada se mordió el labio, esa pregunta la atormentaba. Desde que supo que se iría a Estados Unidos lo había estado pensando, creía que era mejor que Eli encontrara a alguien más, que fuese feliz y tal vez después del tratamiento podrían volver a verse, como amigas. _Amigas_. Pese que intentó convencerse que sería lo mejor, simplemente su deseo egoísta podía más, quería a Eli siempre a su lado, como novia.

"Jamás podré enamorarme de alguien que no seas tú, creo que es imposible que pueda llegar a sentir lo que siento por ti con alguien más, imposible" Eli le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y cuando Nozomi derramó lagrimas, las limpió. "¿Tú no te enamoraras de alguien más?"

-Imposible, porque estoy dejando mi corazón aquí, contigo –Nozomi sonrió con amplitud, mostrando sus dientes blancos

Eli sintió como lagrimas bajaban por su cara, antes de que la peli morada pudiese secarlas, la besó. No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo, pero no les importó, al separarse ambas estaban llorando y riendo suavemente.

"Es hora de irnos" Nico apareció de la nada, llamando la atención de su hermana poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Miró a Eli, asintió y le sonrió antes de irse otra vez.

"Nos vemos" –sonrió con confianza la rubia "nos veremos en unos meses"

-Sí –Nozomi abrazó a la rubia con fuerza- Te amo Elicchi

"Y yo a ti, te amo" se dieron un último beso y se separaron

Nozomi tomó su maleta y fue en dirección a una puerta donde la esperaba su hermana. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de la rubia, se volteo, le sonrió con confianza y se fue.

* * *

Un año y siete meses; un año y siete meses desde que se fue de Japón; un año y siete meses desde la última vez que vio a Eli en persona.

Pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, su relación con la rubia no había cambiado del todo, aún hablaban por mensajes y skype todas las noches, era un ritual, ambas no se dormían a menos que se comunicaran con la otra, lo sabían porque un día no pudieron hacerlo y terminó con Nozomi moviéndose mucho y despertando cada media hora prácticamente, en cuanto a Eli, le había dicho que no durmió se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama o se levantaba y caminaba por su habitación. El único problema era que obviamente no podían abrazarse, besarse, el contacto físico con la otra, pero Eli a decir algo como "vuelve pronto", porque sabía que el tratamiento era importante para su novia y familia.

Nozomi se levantó y fue a la universidad como era lo usual, una vez que terminaron sus clases fue a su chequeo, al fin le dirían si se podría operar. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al hospital, esperó su turno hasta que después de casi media hora la llamaron.

-¡Nozomi, hola! –La doctora que la atendía era una mujer muy amable y estaba en sus 40 y algo, para la peli morada siempre era agradable hablar con ella- ¿Cómo estás?

La joven asintió con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por la mujer.

-Eso es bueno y espero que estés preparada para mejores noticias –Nozomi abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, expectante, la mujer le tomó las manos y habló con una gran sonrisa- en dos semanas está programada tu operación

Nozomi se llevó las manos a la boca cubriéndola, sentía lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, su corazón latía rápidamente. Hizo un gesto con su mano disculpándose con la doctora frente a ella, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien que te desahogues, hemos esperado esto por ya mucho tiempo –la mujer le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Está todo arreglado, así que te daré esto –sacó una ficha con papeles dentro- aquí esta donde te operaras, hora, día, donde te debes dirigir, todo

La peli morada lo recibió con ambas manos y sonrió, le temblaban un poco sus manos, pero logró no botar los papeles dentro de la ficha. La doctora siguió con un pequeño chequeo, al terminar contesto algunas dudas de Nozomi y se despidieron. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular y le envió un mensaje a Eli contándole la noticia, le costó escribirlo por sus manos temblorosas y sus lágrimas aun le dificultaban mirar bien. Salió del hospital y se dirigió a su casa, no podía esperar a contarles a sus padres y a Nico.

Esa noche cuando sus padres llegaron a casa les contó la gran noticia, su madre lloró y la abrazó con fuerza, su padre se mantuvo más calmado, pero no dudo un instante en abrazar a su hija. Cuando se fue a dormir, miró su celular, pero no tenía mensajes. Prendió su computador y casi al instante de estar en funcionamiento apareció una solicitud de video-llamada, sonrió para sí. Aceptó la llamada.

"¡Nozomi!" Eli gritó, causando la risa de su novia

-Hola Elicchi –dijo calmadamente la peli morada

"¿Es verdad, te operaran en dos semanas?" preguntó con rapidez, haciendo que Nozomi tuviese que encajar lo que entendió en su cabeza

-Sí, es verdad –Sonrió feliz, no quería volver a llorar y no lo hizo

"Eso es genial" La gran sonrisa de Eli la llenó de una sensación cálida por dentro "Todo saldrá bien"

-Toda operación tiene su porcentaje de riesgo, Elicchi –sonrió nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, pese a todo, estaría metiendo un aparato en su cráneo, cerca del cerebro

"Todo estará bien" Repitió la rubia, su sonrisa funcionó como tranquilizante, tendría fe y optimismo, como lo tenía su novia

-Sí –volvió a mostrarle esa gran sonrisa que a Eli le encantaba

La noche anterior a la operación, como siempre Nozomi habló con Eli, pero una vez que tuvieron que despedirse su inquietud volvía cada vez que recordaba que en pocas horas iría al pabellón. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación contigua a la suya, abrió lentamente la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

-Nicocchi –susurró la peli morada

-¿Nozomi? –Nico despertó y giró sobre su cuerpo para mirar a la cara asustada de su hermana, la pelinegra la quedó mirando un instante antes de tomar su celular para iluminar un poco su cara y articular "¿Qué pasó?"

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? –preguntó, una vez más en voz baja

Nico la miró sorprendida, siempre era Nozomi quien la confortaba. Sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que su hermana entrara en la cama junto a ella.

-Gracias –susurró una vez ya acostada

"Estarás bien, mañana entraras, saldrás y podrás saber que tu preocupación de los días anteriores no eran necesarios" Nico le sonrió ampliamente, Nozomi se abrazó a ella

La mayor escuchó como Nico dejaba su celular a un lado, pronto sintió que la abrazaba de vuelta. Daba gracias todos los días por tener una hermana como la pelinegra, quien la ayudó con Eli, la apoyaba en sus locuras e ideas extrañas, siempre estaba para apoyarla cuando la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella. Con eso en mente se fue quedando dormida.

Nozomi se levantó y alegremente se preparó para su día, hoy activarían su implante auditivo. Su corazón agitado golpeaba rápidamente su pecho. Sus padres la acompañarían, pero le dejaron un mensaje que la verían en el hospital, pero no explicaba porque se fueron antes, después de todo tenían el día libre. Salió de casa y se fue al hospital, suspiró, se sentía con cada paso más ansiosa, quería que ya fuese la hora y que se active el implante.

* * *

 _Tres semanas después_

Llegó a la sala de espera, miró a su alrededor y inusualmente no habían muchas personas, no había señal de sus padres. Se puso a leer esperando que sea su turno, vio que alguien se sentó junto a ella, lo cual encontró extraño considerando que el lugar estaba casi vacío, miró de reojo y se fijo en las manos de la persona, era mujer; frunció el ceño, reconocía de alguna forma esas manos, algo extraño sintió en el estomago, se tensó, lentamente comenzó a subir su mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer, todo lo encontraba extrañamente familiar, llegó al cuello, luego a la quijada; se quedó helada.

 _No puede ser…_

Siguió subiendo lentamente la mirada, la otra persona estaba mirando en su dirección, lo sabía. Labios familiares, nariz familiar, ojos azules intensos familiares , cara familiar.

-Elicchi –susurro cuando al fin todo le encajó en su cabeza, no entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes. Su respiración se cortó de golpe, su corazón palpito con una fuerza que no creía posible.

"Nozomi" la rubia movió los labios con una leve sonrisa en ellos "Te extrañé"

Sin esperar un segundo más, la peli morada se abalanzó sobre Eli, metió su cara en entre el hombro y el cuello de su novia. Al separarse la rubia tomó la mano de la otra entre sus manos y la besó, fue un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, ambas habían esperado mucho tiempo por volver a sentir cerca a la otra. Al separarse ambas estaban jadean por falta de aire.

-También te extrañé –Nozomi apoyó la frente sobre la de Eli

Una vez que ambas se habían calmado y besado una par de veces más, Eli le explicó que sus padres le habían ayudado para poder llegar, la fueron a buscar temprano al aeropuerto y la dejaron en el hospital, le explicaron donde debía ir y se despidieron, prefirieron quedarse esperando afuera, sabían que era mejor dejarlas solas en ese momento.

-Toujou Nozomi –Escucharon a la secretaria llamarla

Eli tomó de la mano a la peli morada y la apretó, entraron.

-Nozomi Como… -La doctora vio que estaba acompañada, sonrió a la rubia- ¿una amiga?

-Eli, su novia –corrigió con orgullo a la mujer, haciendo que esta se riera y Nozomi también se riera suavemente

-Muy bien –sonrió a ambas- es bueno conocerte Eli, bien comencemos

La mujer entró a su computador, y examinó el oído de Nozomi, se le acercó y volvía al computador, después de unos minutos que a Nozomi le parecieron eternos. En un momento escuchó un ruido, escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas, autos que pasaban fuera del hospital, todo. La doctora la miraba expectante y con una gran sonrisa.

-Puedo –se sobresaltó al escuchar su propia voz de manera tan clara- puedo…

Se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras sus lágrimas corrían sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

-Felicidades, ahora no tendrás problemas para escuchar –sonrió feliz y emocionada la mujer

Nozomi asentía sin parar, aún llorando aunque de manera silenciosa. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró a su novia quien también tenía una lágrima derramando por su mejilla.

Después de otros procedimientos, salieron del lugar, Eli se había mantenido en silencio, pero nadie podía borrarle la sonrisa de su cara. Caminaron hasta llegar a una fuente muy grande y hermosa.

-Elicchi –llamó Nozomi, se quedó quieta, miró preocupada de que su novia aun no le había dicho palabra alguna

-Te amo Nozomi –dijo una voz profunda, femenina, amable y debía admitir, que pese a no haber escuchado muchas voces, solo la de la doctora, la suya y la de las personas al pasar, pero creía que la voz de Eli también era algo sexi. Eli se sonrojo y sonrió tiernamente- lo siento por no decir algo antes, pero era lo primero que escucharas decir

-Tan romántica como siempre –bromeo la peli morada, también sonrojada

Eli cortó la distancia entre ambas y la besó con suavidad. No duró mucho, pero estaba bien de esa manera.

-Vamos a casa –dijo la rubia, quien sin dejar la mano de la peli morada comenzó a caminar, hasta que escuchó la risa de Nozomi

-Elicchi es en la otra dirección –se rió la joven, por otro lado la rubia la miró sorprendida y se sonrojó a más no poder

-¡Mouu Nozomi!

* * *

 _Dos años después_

Ya dos años habían pasado desde la operación de Nozomi y un año y varios meses desde que volvió a Japón. En cuanto terminó el año en la universidad la peli morada había pedido un traslado a la universidad en Japón, la misma a la que asistía Eli, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones no tuvo problemas. Después de un año se fueron a vivir juntas. Actualmente ambas le faltaban solo un año más en la universidad antes de graduarse.

-¿Elicchi donde vamos? –preguntó la peli morada. Eli se había levantado muy temprano ese día, cerca de las seis de la mañana y no le dijo a donde fue. Al volver le preguntó a Nozomi si la acompañaría a dar un paseo, la cual aceptó.

-Al parque –sonrió la rubia, se adelantó un poco dejando a su novia con las ganas de preguntar más

Siguieron caminando, llegaron al parque y Eli había vuelto junto a Nozomi. Tranquilamente siguieron por un sendero que ambas conocían, después de todo, en ese mismo parque fue donde se conocieron. En un momento Eli soltó a Nzomi y se puso delante de ella con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos y no me cuestiones –dijo con amabilidad, la peli morada alzó una ceja, pero obedeció

Eli la tomó de las dos manos y la condujo a algún lugar. Nozomi se preguntaba que estaba pasando, estaba segura que no era su aniversario o cumpleaños o alguna fecha importante. Sintió como su novia se detuvo.

-Abre los ojos

Lo hizo y se encontró con algo que le robó el aliento. Delante de ella estaba una banca lleno de papelitos pequeños y de colores morados, muy parecidos a los que usaron para comunicarse al comienzo. Parpadeo varias veces y notó que no solo habían papeles morados sino que celestes también, las cuales formaban una frase que hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran y su corazón latiese a mil por segundo.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Eli se puso a su vista una vez más y le mostró un anillo.

Nozomi corrió a la banca y tomó los papeles celestes, los junto hasta que juntaron su respuesta

"Sí"

La rubia corrió a su lado y la abrazó y besó repetidamente. Una vez que se separaron Eli tomó la mano de Nozomi y puso el anillo en el dedo correcto.

-Sé que aún somos jóvenes, pero sé que no me quiero separar de tu lado –la voz de la rubia transmitía mucha emoción- no digo que nos casemos ahora, pero es más como…

-Una promesa –sonrió Nozomi tomando la otra mano de Eli- será una promesa entre nosotras, sin apuros ni complicaciones, siempre a nuestro ritmo

-Sí –Eli besó una vez más a Nozomi

Ambas se fueron a sentar entre la cantidad de papelitos pegados en la banca. Se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos, ninguna se movía hasta que Nozomi habló.

-¿Por qué hoy?

-Hoy fue el día en que te conocí –contestó sonriendo

-¿Cómo puedes recordarlo después de tanto tiempo? –se rió suavemente

-Desde que te conocí intento recordar todo de ti y nosotras –respondió

Nozomi se apegó más a Eli y se quedaron así, disfrutando cada sensación que compartían.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara el capitulo c:**_

 _ **El tiempo que toma todo lo que tiene que ver con lo medico es inventado, ni idea si toma ese tiempo o es menos o más, solo puse eso para hacer que funcione mejor la linea de tiempo.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho que les gustara esta historia que originalmente sería solo one-shot, si hay errores prometo corregirlos en unos días**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
